SQA Harry Potter Edition: Lily & James
by Kawe n' Wessie
Summary: SQA Song Quote Association A series of Lily/James oneshots/songfics


**SQA **

**I'm Sticking With You**

Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own these wonderful characters. Nor do we own the song used. We own nothing but the plot.

Remus POV

Silence. I love silence. It's hard to come by though, especially with my friends. Always barging in with some problem or another that _I_ am supposed to help fix. Jeez, what I wouldn't give for some peace for just one day. One day! Is that too much to ask?

As if summoned, James, followed by Sirius, chose that moment to enter the dormitory with- you got it- a problem. Well, there goes any hope for a quiet night with my book.

"Hey, Moonie! Can you help me with this? Lily still bluntly refuses to go out with me! Why can't she see? I mean, it's so obvious that we're meant to be! I know she's madly in love with me... She just hasn't realized it yet."

"James," I sigh with exasperation, "Have you ever taken into account how Lily _actually_ feels about you?"

"No," James replied immediately. "Because I know I'm right."

Looking up from his mirror Sirius asked, "Well Prongsie Boy, how are you going to make her realize that she loves you? Its not as if you can just glue yourself to her and follow her around professing your love for her right?"

James was quite for a moment, that was never a good thing. "Sirius you're brilliant!"

"I know, but what for this time?"

"I _could_ stick myself to her... just maybe not _myself _..."

The next day...

Lily POV

Something told me that this was going to be a good day. And not just because my hair was behaving, it was the weekend and it was raining. I love the rain. I was going to spend my homework-free time in the Library reading the book my parents had sent me for my birthday. It looked like a good book, I had been wanting to read it ever since I'd read the back of the book. The romantic hero of the book sounded like my dream guy. He was tall, funny, romantic, not afraid to talk about how he feels, chivalrous and would do anything for the people he cared about. I'd love to find someone like that. Heading out the portrait hole to the Great Hall for breakfast, I knew that nothing could ruin my mood.

James POV

It was perfect. Foolproof. And I mean it this time. Not like rest of my failed get-Lily-to-go-out-with-me plans. This one was going to work. I spent all night working on it. There was no way it couldn't. It was Padfoot approved. Moonie didn't like it, but then again, he never liked any of my plans. Now all I needed was for my Lilyflower to show up. Ah! Here she comes now!

Standing up I shouted, "Oh my lovely Lilykins, come sit over here!" She gave me a scathing look, and appeared to be muttering some uncomplimentary profanity under her breath. I looked at her with my irresistible puppy eyes as she sat at the other end of the table. As she looked at anything but me, I oh-so stealthily made my way over to where she was sitting and kerplopped myself down. Throwing my arms around her I exclaimed, "LILY! It has been to long! Have you missed me my Lilyflower?"

"POTTER! Get your arms off me NOW!"

"As you wish, my dear sweet Lily." With mock solemness I did as requested.

Lily sighed with exasperation, "Potter, do you _have_ to ruin my breakfast? Can't you wait until after lunch?"

"Oh, Lilyflower, how you wound me with your words that are as sharp as thorns!"

This was followed by an awkward silence which I felt obligated to break.

"Soooo... Have you had the jam yet? I love jam. The jam today is very good. It would be the perfect thing to go on your toast there. Can I put some jam on your toast for you? I'm sure you'll like it. It's sweet, just like you my love."

"No, Potter. You cannot put jam on my toast. I have a most dreadful allergy that is triggered by anything that you've touched. Will you please just leave me be?"

While my dearest Lilykins was talking, I was putting my brilliant scheme into action. Pulling out the instrument of my devious planning, I sighed regretfully and patted Lilyflower on the back.

"It cuts me deeply to hear you say so, but I must do as you command. Farewell, my Lilyflower, until we meet again." Walking back to my fellow Marauders, I knew I was wearing my I-just-put-a-brilliant-and-foolproof-plan-into-action face. I was glad Lily didn't see it.

Lily POV

Silence. I love silence. It's very hard to come by when you're the object of James Potter's affections. Despite the incident at breakfast, he seemed to be leaving me alone. Aside from breakfast, today was still a good day. I had been curled up in my favourite spot in the library for about a half hour when I heard a voice in the background. It was singing. I ignored it at first, but it kept getting louder and louder until I could make out the words.

"_I'm sticking with you. 'Cos I'm made out of glue. Anything that you might do, I'm gonna do too."_

Huh. That's odd. I couldn't help but wonder who was singing. In the library no less.

"Miss Evans, if you do not cease and desist that horrid singing I'm going to have to ask you to leave the Library!" Ms. Pince told me forcefully.

"B-b-but I'm not singing!"

"Well then I'm going to have to find out who _is_ singing..." As she walked away whoever _was_ singing started, with more vigor than before,

"_You held up a stage coach in the rain, and I'm doing the same. Saw you're hanging from a tree, and I made believe it was me." _

"MISS EVANS! How DARE you LIE to me?! Get out of this Library right this INSTANT! And don't tell me it wasn't you because I _just _heard you!"

Seeing the look of impending doom if I didn't listen I gathered my things and sprinted out of there as fast as I could. The singing...it was _following _me... And the only person who would follow me singing that absolutely ridiculous song would be... "POTTER!"

As I walked through the halls back to the common room with the one goal of finishing him off once and for all, I realized that _he_ wasn't following me, but an enchanted _picture_ of him singing that stupid song and holding a sign saying, "Will you go out with me?". I shook my head and muttered to myself, "God help me."

By the time I climbed through the portrait hole, I was fuming mad. I had collected more than my share of odd looks on the way, and was ready to hang Potter by his fancy Quidditch robes from the top of Gryffindor Tower. But the little devil was no where in sight.

Remus POV

At last, some peace and quiet. Now that James and Sirius had gone off to watch their latest plan unfold, I could finally curl up an finish my book from last night. Just as I opened it, however, my hopes were dashed.

"_I'm sticking with you. 'Cos I'm made out of glue. Anything that you might do, I'm gonna do too."_

Remind me why exactly I put up with those two? Lily had just stormed into the common room followed closely by that dratted magical picture of James, singing that dreadful song.

"REMUS! Where is that soon-to-be dead best friend of yours?!"

"I can barely keep track of him when he's _not _enchanting pictures of himself to follow you around."

"Well do you know how to make it stop? I already know that this song is going to haunt my dreams for weeks!"

"Uhhh...the only way to make it stop is to actually tell him you want to go out and mean it..."

"WHAT!? How _dare_ he! That ignorant boob!"

"Lily, I'm concerned for your sanity."

At that point the idiot I call my friend waltzed into the common room with Sirius not far behind. To the horror of the entire common room, he began to sing along with the picture.

"_People going to the stratosphere. Soldiers fighting with the cong? But with you by my side I can do anything. When we swing, we hang past right or wrong."_

As he sang quite loudly and off-key, _"...with you by my side..." _James bounded over and threw his arms around Lily's waist. Lily screamed at him to get rid of the picture or things beyond his imagination would occur.

"Good things or bad things?" he oh-so foolishly said. Lily looked at him with her famous death-glare-of-doom as it had been christened when James started his romantic advances, and slapped him across the face. James put on a mock death scene and collapsed onto the ground.

"Jeez, way to break Prongs, good-job." Sirius stated from a safe distance away from Lily.

I sighed, looking longingly from my book to the currently empty, and therefore quiet, dormitory. Magically reviving himself, James got up on one knee, took Lily's hands and began to sing,

"_I'll do anything for you. Anything you want me too. I'll do anything for you."_

Students who couldn't take it anymore burst out with,

"Lily, PLEASE just say yes!"

"_Oohoh I'm sticking with you!"_

"ONE date! Could it be _that_ much worse than this?!"

"_Oohoh I'm sticking with you!"_

"Please, for our sakes!"

"_Oohoh I'm sticking with you!"_

"FINE! I'll go out with you Potter! Just shut this thing up!"

"YES! Victory is MINE! I'm invincible!"

James started doing his happy dance around the common room carelessly knocking into various furniture and people as he did so.

Everyone at once burst out,

"JAMES! SHUT THAT PICTURE UP NOW!"

James, coming to his senses casually walked over to the picture and tore it up like you could to any other picture. Lily stared at him, shocked that anyone could've just gone over and ripped it up.

"You-you tricked me!"

"Yes, but my darling Lilykins, for it matters not. Now, on our date when should I escort you to Hogsmeade?"

Lily sighed in defeat, "Might as well get it over with. I'll meet you in the Great Hall at 10:00."

Sirius, apparently feeling that the situation called for music burst in with his hands clasped together at his chest singing,

"_Can you feel the love tonight?"_

"SHUT UP!"

And with that the common room fell silent. Ah, peace at last.

_**fin**_


End file.
